Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $40.8\%$
$40.8$ percent = $40.8$ per cent = $40.8$ per hundred $40.8\% = \dfrac{40.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{40.8\%} = 0.408$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.